When transferring data through a typical client-server network, connections between a client and a server have to be opened and closed through a handshaking process (e.g., in a TCP/IP based data transmission network) or a login/logout process (e.g., in a database connection). Both the handshaking and the login/logout processes undesirably increase traffic. This traffic increase is especially problematic in networks having limited resources, such as wireless networks.
Queuing systems are generally used to improve traffic efficiency in a network. In general, queuing systems can be classified into two categories: single station queuing systems and queuing networks. Generally, a single station queuing system (or a node) comprises a queuing buffer and one or more servers. A server typically can only serve one request at a time; thus, such a server is always either “busy” or “idle.” If all servers are “busy” upon receipt of a new request, the new request is buffered when queue space is available to await its turn. Generally, each request in the buffer is serviced in accordance with a scheduling discipline.
A queuing network typically comprises multiple station queuing systems (or nodes) that may be connected to each other. Thus, requests can be transferred between station queuing systems within the queuing network to speed up the servicing process. As a result, queuing networks are generally more efficient than a single station queuing system. Efficient use of queuing networks, however, require more complex queue management techniques.
Thus, it is desirable to provide apparatus and methods for providing an efficient queue management system for use in a queuing network.